Experimentations
by GoldfishCullen2000
Summary: When a group of friends get together for a twilight movie re-run, they never thought their favourite characters would be fighting for them against the Volturi. Set after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

_They laughed out loud as Aro was ripped to pieces on the screen. Lisa,Lauren,Lucy and Jasmine were staying at Lauren's house for the weekend and were having a Twilight movie re-run. The credits for Breaking Dawn part 2 scrolled down the screen as A Thousand Years, Lauren and Lisa's favourite song played. They sang along badly as everyone else groaned. When they had finished, the silence was broken by the rain thundering on the roof was typical weather for Forks, Washington and as there had been a few rare sunny days they were expecting the rain to make an appearance. _

_Later on, once the rain has stopped, they decided to go for a walk through the thick forest behind Lauren's house. After a few minutes, they heard a piercing scream. They ran towards the sound and hid in the bushes nearby. Peekng through the leaves, they saw a girl, obviously a vampire by her glittering skin, screaming and withering as the one and only Jane Volturi looked at her innocently, her deep black cloak floating in the breeze. Her victim had shoulder length blond hair and golden eyes like the Cullens. They gasped and ran back to the house. "What are we going to do, they are probably coming for us right now!?" Lauren cried. "We could run." Jasmine suggested as everyone else burst out laughing despite the situation. "Weren't you watching the movies? Vampires have super speed!" Lucy replied. Their laughter was cut short by a series of knocking at the door. They looked at each other, their own fear mirrored in the other's eyes. The knocks echoed throughout the house . Lisa was the first to break out of the trance. She slowly walked towards the door, took a deep breath and opened it. There, standing breathless on the doorstep was the girl with golden eyes. She looked at Lisa curiously before walking to the living room, with Lisa behind, where the others were still gathered. _

_There was a long moment of silence. "So, what's your name?" Jasmine asked. The vampire looked at her as everyone else froze. "Amy." She replied. "Why are you here?" Jasmine demanded. "I've been sent to take you to safety, we have to go to the Cullen house." "You mean every character of the Saga is real?" Amy looked confused. "I guess so, but we really need to go. Can we use the car outside? It would be easier. Everyone looked at Lauren and she nodded. They all fled to the car and set off._

_One hour later, and they were sittng outside. They got out and stared in awe at their dream house. Without warning, the door burst open and Alice came dancing out followed by Bella, Edward, Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens. There was a rustle in the bushes and the pack strode out to join them. Jasmine squealed and ran over to Paul who she started to stroke as he rolled his big eyes. "Has she followed you?" Carlisle asked Amy. She shook her head, her golden hair bobbing around her shoulders. "Shall we get them safely inside?" Esme hinted. Jasmine groaned, looking like she would sleep outside to be with the wolves. "They are going to come see you tomorrow." Edward translated. Both Jasmine and Renesmee cheered, then laughed. _

_When inside, Esme rushed straight to the kitchen to prepare some food as Alice and Rosalie flew upstairs to sort out the guest bedrooms. "So, why are we here?" Lucy asked, while munching on a pancake. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other. "Well, the Volturi decided they wanted to have some human experiments, so they sent Jane to collect some." Carlisle began. "Alice saw this happening so we sent Amy to save you." "But won't they just find others instead?" Lauren questioned. "No," Carlisle replied. "They seem to have specifically chosen you five." "What's going to happen now?" Jasmine asked. "Alice has seen the Volturi attacking us again." Jasper answered. "You can't fight because of us!" They all exclaimed. "Seriously? It's going to be epic!" Emmett said. The other Cullens rolled their eyes. Alice and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Your rooms are ready." Rosalie stated. "First on the left is Lauren and Jasmine's and second is Lucy and Lisa's. Pyjamas and everything else is in the en-suites." Alice informed them. They all yawned and went upstairs._

_**a/n This is my first fanfiction so please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight!

a/n This chapter is dedicated to LollypopLucyxD and Lauren P as they are the only ones who reviewed.

The next morning they were woken by Alice pounding on their doors, shouting "Come on! We need to practice and get the other covens together again!" They all groaned as they dragged themselves out of bed. Luckily, Bella had chosen out their outfits so they were in jeans and t-shirts.

When they were dressed, they went downstairs to a big breakfast that was waiting for them, though only half was left because Paul and Seth was in the living room with their plates piled ten feet tall "Sorry, we got here early to meet you but when Esme laid the food out….." Seth said sheepishly "It's fine" Jasmine answered, rolling her eyes. There was silence for a moment before there was sound of china breaking, everyone looked at the wolves. Seth was staring at something; everyone followed his gaze to see he was staring at Lucy. 'OMG' Lauren and Lisa yelled simultaneously. "Seth imprinted on Lucy!" Lucy confused, looked at Edward for the truth. "It's true, congratulations... I guess?" Edward confirmed. Lucy turned around and slowly walked to the sofa and perched by Seth. "And they call it, Puppy love …" Emmett Sang as everyone laughed.

About ten phone calls later, everyone was in the living room awaiting the Denali's arrival. All the other covens had agreed to fight including Nahuel and Huilen. The doorbell rang and the door burst open to reveal the Denali coven. Tanya rushed over to Edward as Carmen and Eleazer, Kate and Garrett and a young man came through the door. "Oh Edward, how nice it is to see you again!" Tanya exclaimed as she embraced Edward. The young man rolled his eyes, squinted at her and she came flying towards him. "Hey!" She shouted as Edward mouthed thank you to the strange man. He moved closer to Bella who was watching Renesmee beat Jacob at snakes and ladders. "Oh! We forget you. This is the newest member of our coven Mica." Carmen told them as Mica muttered hellos. He had brown hair and pure gold eyes and he wore blue jeans with a spotless white t-shirts. He watched Lisa with staring eyes that she ignored. Suddenly, a car swerved down the drive and came to a stop in front of the house. "Oh no! I forgot Charlie was coming today!" Edward exclaimed. "Ok! Lauren and Jasmine you are Carmen and Eleazer's kids. Lucy, you are Garrett and Kate's kid and Lisa you are. . . Mica's girlfriend!" Alice decided after a quick vision. Alice grinned and only Edward knew why.

Soon, the echoing thuds of Charlie's ranger boots stopped outside the door as Bella opened the door to her now grey father. "Who are they?" He demanded as he walked into the living room and saw the Denalis and the humans. "This is Tanya and Kate, Carlisle's sisters with Kate's husband Garrett and their daughter Lucy. This is Carmen, Esme's sister and her husband Eleazer and their children Jasmine and Lauren. Last but not least, this is Mica and his girlfriend Lisa!" Alice announced before anyone could open their mouths. "Wow, you have a big family." Charlie mumbled as he wondered if there were any more hidden round the house. He collapsed in a chair next to Emmett and was soon too absorbed in the game to see Lisa squirm out of Mica's arms, or the hurt look on Mica's face as she went to join her 'nieces'.

After a few hours, with one more suspicious look towards the humans and the Denalis, Charlie left. While the others played Monopoly with Emmett, Jasmine wandered outside and was soon joined by Paul in the warm summer air. "So where you from?" Paul asked. "Other side of Forks, you?" Jasmine replied. "La push, you should come down sometime." "Maybe I will." She answered looking up. As soon as their eyes connected, she realised what had happened. From inside, she heard Lauren and Lisa groan and Lisa say; "Great, two imprints in a day!" Edward must have told them. She barged inside and stuck her tongue out at Lisa. "You're only jealous because you are a loner now!" Everyone laughed. "I'll live." Lisa replied, rolling her eyes. Only Lauren, Alice and Edward saw Mica flinch.

Later, Lauren and Alice cornered Lisa. "He loves you Lisa." They told her, getting straight to the point. "Really? You think so?" Lisa questioned. "I've seen you together in the future." Alice answered. "Oooh, oooh are we going to be vampires." Lauren asked. "That's a possibility. . . "Alice replied. While they were distracted, Lisa slowly backed out, straight into Mica's waiting arms. "It's true you know?" Mica said as she wondered how long he had been standing there for. He pulled her out her thoughts by asking; "Do you like me?" "Maybe. . . "Lisa whispered. Mica sighed and at vampire speed, asked Edward for the truth. "She does." He revealed as Lisa hid her head. "If you do, is it ok if I do this?" Mica questioned as he pulled her into a hug. "I suppose so. . . "She mumbled, laughing. She saw, Jasmine, Paul, Lucy, Seth and Lauren staring at them. "Haha, I'm not the loner anymore, Lauren is!" Lisa exclaimed. "I don't care." Lauren said. "But if you become a vampire then you will be alone forever!" Lisa rebuked. "You are so evil!" Lauren yelled, rushing upstairs. "Guess we better go find her." Lisa sighed. She hugged Mica one last time before dragging the others upstairs.

a/n Please review! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.

The next day the other covens arrived. The girls were surprised when Alec turned up, without the cloak, and ran straight to Amy, who embraced him. "We used to be in the Volturi," Amy explained. "We ran away and they can't find us because I shield us. My shield is different to Bella's though. I can change it so certain people can see me and certain powers can be used." "How comes we saw Jane torturing you then?" Lucy asked. "She what?" Alec said, anger exploding from within. "It was nothing I couldn't handle!" Amy replied "I'm going to kill her!" Alec declared venom dripping from every word and his now amber eyes smoulder over. "On a lighter note, which coven are you in?" Lauren questioned eager to change the subject. "Denali." Amy replied, glaring at her overprotective mate. "So, if I change, I'll be with you?" Lisa asked from Mica's lap. "Of course!" Mica answered tickling her as she shrieked.

Suddenly, Jacob came racing in the door. "There is an unknown scent but we didn't know if you asked them to come." He explained. They all ran outside to meet the newcomers. There was a rustling in the trees as five pairs of golden eyes pierced the shade. They looked around, then slowly stepped into the sunlight. The girls gasped. In front of them was Gale Hawthorne hand in hand with Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair with Annie Cresta and Peeta mellark behind them. "Wow!" Lauren exclaimed. "Is every book real?" "Let's hope not otherwise there could be loads of serial killers and wizards going around." Lisa replied. Edward rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Who are you and where are you from?" Gale smirked and copied Edward. "We are the English coven. I am Gale and this is my mate Katniss. This is Finnick and his mate Annie and this is Peeta." "England?" Lauren enquired. "We moved from North America." "It's definitely them." She whispered to Lisa who nodded in agreement. "Well come inside!" Carlisle offered. "We are the Cullens and these are our cousins, the Denalis. I'm sure you know the rest." "We heard you needed covens to help you protect some humans. Are these the humans you were talking about?" Gale asked as they walked in. "Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "Amy brought them as the Volturi wanted to use them as experiments." "Yuck, they are as bad as the Capitol." Katniss murmured. "The Capitol." Kate questioned. "They were the government in North America." Gale explained. "Every year, they would pick two children between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts to fight to the death in various arenas. I'm the only one out of the coven who hasn't been in." "What are they doing now?" Rosalie enquired, disgusted. "We took care of them." Annie answered. "I still laugh when i remember Snow choking." In unison, they all laughed while everyone else squirmed.

They settled on the sofa next to Jasmine and Paul. When Finnick winked jokingly at Jasmine, Paul wrapped his arms around her protectively, growling slightly. Finnick shrugged, stuck his tongue out and hugged Annie. Peeta wandered to the kitchen, and Lauren soon followed. "Can you make some cheese buns for us?" She asked. "If Esme lets me use the kitchen. . ." He agreed. "i'm going to ask her!" Lauren announced. "Wait a minute!" He said, grabbing her wrist. "What? Let go!" She demanded, struggling. "Lauren, I love you." He admitted. SH slowly turned to face him. "Really?" She questioned. When he nodded, she ran into the living room where the others were situated. "Haha Lisa, I get Peeta and you don't even get Gale!" She teased. "Says the one who wanted Carlisle!" Lisa shot back, causing Carlisle's head to shoot up from the book he was reading. "You wanted Edward!" "Most of the female population wants Edward! You wanted Garrett!" Everything went silent. "I give up!" Lauren surrended, hugging Peeta. Lisa and Emmett high-fived as Peeta and Lauren walked out once again.

Outside, the sun had gone down. Emmett rubbed his hands together. "About time, I never thought it would go down!" He remarked as he went out with all the men from the other covens including some of them wolves. The girls were confused till Esme explained; "We were going to start training but we had to wait until the sun to go down." They nodded and ran out to watch their mates train. First up was Jasper and Garrett. The girls covered their ears because of the loud smashes in combat. They rolled around like dogs till Jasper had Garrett pinned down. After a few minutes, Garrett seemed so tired he stopped struggling. "Use your gifts as an advantage" Said Jasper, setting Garrett free. Kate walked over to her mate and shocked him, Garret quickly jumped to his feet while everyone laughed.

After a couple more fights and lots more laughs, Esme sent the girls to bed. 'Go on, there's going to be a storm tomorrow so we are all going to play baseball' Alice informed them as they ran upstairs.

a/n: If anyone wants to beta this story message me =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hunger Games, only Lisa, Lucy, Lauren, Jasmine, Mica and Amy.**

"**Let's play ball!" Emmett bellowed as they ran to the baseball clearing. Jasmine and Lucy were on Paul and Seth's backs as they ran wolf and were racing Lisa and Lauren on Mica and Peeta's backs. It looked like Jasmine was going to win but at the last minute Mica and Peeta sped up and tripped over each other causing all four of them to tumble to the floor laughing. "We win!" They declared as the others skidded to a stop. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Jasmine and Lucy muttered as they climbed off the wolves who trotted into the bushes to phase back. "What are the teams?" Rosalie asked when the pitch was set up. "There are four teams of eleven. Two teams of eleven boys and two teams of eleven girls." Carlisle decided after a quick headcount. "First up are Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina,Carmen,Kate Tanya, Tia, Kebi, Maggie, Siobhan and Esme versus Eleazer, Mica, Garrett, Amun, Benjamin, Liam, me, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Stefan." Carlisle announced. "We're batting first!" Tanya yelled as the girls quickly created a line by the batting spot(a/n can't remember what it's called ****) and the boys reluctantly spread around the field. "And. . . .begin!" Alice shouted as the first round of thunder filled the field, echoing her words. The first blurry ball flew toward Tanya. The bat and ball connected with a deafening crack that caused the humans watching to cover their ears. There was a blur of bronze as Edward raced towards the ball. It bounced off the tips of his fingers, landing in the thick undergrowth surrounding the forest. The girls highfived as Tanya completed the run. "One-nil to the girls." Alice's voice echoed round the field as the boys growled, determined to beat their opponents. The next ball was thrown and missed by Stefan, meaning Tia scored another for the girls. "Two-nil!" Alice announced, obviously cheered by the results. **

**By swapover, the score was six-nil to the girls. Emmett started off batting and Zafrina was pitcher. Before the second half of the game began the guys heard Alice's tinkiling laugh as Zafrina winked at her "That's no-" Edward was cut off by Emmett screaming bloody murder as the ball flew towards him. Everyone looked at him like he had lost it. Lauren, Lisa ,Lucy and Jasmine followed their gaze to find Emmett curled in a ball, rocking and dry-sobbing. Rosalie slowly approached her mate and knelt down next to him. "Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" She questioned, probably worrying about his sanity. Emmett slowly raised his head. "Ahh! Zombie soldier! Get away from me!" He screamed, scutterling backwards away from her. The girls rolled around on the floor laughing along with everyone else apart from Rosalie, who stalked away from everyone angry at being called anything but beautiful. Lisa went to ask Alice what had happened. "Zafrina made it look like Emmett was in a battlefield, all alone and that the ball was a grenade and Rosalie was a. . . a really ugly zombie soldier." Alice explained, her words earning a growl from Rosalie, which she waved off casually. **

**The rest the game seemed to have been aborted which left the boys team in deep misery as the girls celebrated. The next game was set up. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Mary, Makenna, Katniss, Annie, Leah, Renesmee and Amy scattered aaround the clearing as Vladmir, Peter, Alistair, Charles, Randall, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Seth, Paul and Alec got ready to bat. Katniss was pitcher. Gale was batter. Mica sat next to the girls so he could tell them what was happening. Lauren looked around the field and thought she couldn't see Amy but decided she must be out really far. Plus, the game was starting. Gale whacked the ball and it flew towards an empty space in the girl's defence. He was halfway round when the ball was caught by thin air. Amy came into view as she threw the ball to Katniss, striking Gale out. The girls were winning by swapover once again and the boys grumbled as they changed. **

"**We will win!" Finnick exclaimed as he backed out in mid-field. "Dream on!" Annie yelled back from the middle of the batting line. Vladmir threw the ball right past Charlotte's waiting bat into Peeta's waitng hands. "Strike!" Esme shouted from where she watched with the others. After Charlotte scored half a run, it was Leah's turn to bat. She went for a really strong swing but halfway through it she went limp and collapsed in a heap in the bright green grass. "Alec!" Every girl complained. "That's cheating!" "No it isn't. You are using your powers as well!" He moaned back. "But we don't completely stop them from batting!" They exclamed. "Emmett?" He pointed out with a smirk. "We didn't know he was such a wimp." They replied laughing at the memory. "Ok,ok!" He surrended giving Leah her senses back. "You filthy bloodsucking leech." She spat at Alec who just laughed. Thwe rest of the game ended with no more interuptions, the score being six and a half- three to the girls. This caused the boys to swear revenge. "Alright, back home. foodtime for the humans." Esme decided as she started running. The girls got on their mates backs once again as they set off home.**

**A/N what did ya think? Please review. Also i'm thinking about doing a background story on Mica so give me your opinion in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or Hunger Games, apart from my characters which I created, but PenguinCullen06 owns herself, (Lauren). =D**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the last chapter being so short and to the people I disappointed with the last chapter but thanks to everyone who did. There are so many I can't list them but you are all amazing! ;)**

**Also, so I don't get shot, Lisa is me, Jasmine is Lurcherlover123, Lucy is LollipoplucyxD and Lauren is Penguincullen06.**

The smell of cheese buns drifting into their rooms woke the girls up the next morning. They quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen. Peeta was mixing ingredients in a bowl while more buns were in the oven. They sat down as he took the first batch out the oven and put them on a plate which they emptied in two seconds flat. He laughed as he put the next lot in. An hour later, and every bun that ever existed in the kitchen had disappeared. The girls moved in to the living room to see their mates, and were surprised to find Nahuel and Huilen who weren't there when they went to bed.

"They got here last night, about an hour after you went to bed." Tanya explained.

"Hi!" Nahuel greeted them. "You're the humans, right?"

"Yep." Lucy confirmed as they moved to sit on their mates' laps. Huilen looked questionably at Alec, Amy, Mica and the English coven.

"Oh, Alec and Amy left the Volturi, Mica is a member of the Denali coven and Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Finnick and Annie make the English coven." Carlisle introduced. They nodded but still looked around warily. When every coven was situated in the living room, Carlisle made a list of every person with the power they had.

"So, we have Zafrina who has an illusory talent, Eleazer who can sense your power, Kate who can shock you, Benjamin who can influence the elements, Maggie who can tell if you are lying, Siobhan who can make things go her way, Edward who can read minds, Bella who can shield, Jasper who can control and feel emotions, Alice who can see the future." He took a breath before starting again. "Renesmee who can project her thoughts, Alistair who is a tracker, Katniss who can appear human, Peeta who can hypnotise people, Alec who can paralyse people, Amy who is another shield, Charles who can see if you are lying again and finally Mica who has telekinesis. Did I get everyone?" There were murmurs of yes from the sea of vampires surrounding him.

"So, let's start training!" Emmett exclaimed.

"First we train the people with powers, and then we train the people without powers." Kate decided. There were angry growls from the vampires without powers.

"How about we split into groups of 22, 9 people with powers and 13 people without so we can train like it is us versus the Volturi."Bella suggested. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Ok, so we have Zafrina, Kate, Maggie, Siobhan, Bella, Eleazer, Mica, Benjamin, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Charlotte, Mary, Makenna, Annie, Leah, Peter, Randall, Gale, Finnick, Seth and Paul are the goodies. The 'Volturi' are Alice, Katniss, Renesmee, Amy, Jasper, Allistar, Charles, Peeta, Alec, Kachiri, Senna, Carmen, Tanya, Tia, Kebi, Garrett, Amun, Liam, Carlisle, Emmett, Stefan and Vladimir", Alice announced. When everyone was ready, Rosalie counted them down.

"3...2-"She was cut off by Alice.

"Remember not to actually hurt anyone!" She exclaimed as the others laughed.

"Anyway, GO!" Rosalie ordered. They all ran towards each other as Lisa, Lauren, Lucy and Jasmine watched from the side, feeling useless. They watched Renesmee take down Seth, who lay on the floor to signify he was dead. Looking around, they saw Charles, Senna, Makenna, Leah, Peter, Randall and Paul also on the ground. If this was the actual outcome, they were going to win. Suddenly, the whole scene turned into a volcano. All the vampires stopped fighting till the 'Cullens' realised what had happened. Mica started throwing the 'Volturi' down with his telekinesis while Benjamin threw small rocks to knock them over. Soon, only Emmett, Renesmee and Alice were still standing. With a flick of his fingers, Mica had Emmett over. He made a show of rolling on the floor choking. He used a gentle push to knock over Renesmee, so he didn't anger Edward or Bella. Then, there was only Alice. She smirked as she saw all their ideas flash in her head, but it soon disappeared as Bella got an idea and shielded her team. She took them to the side where she motioned for them to crowd around her. Using a stick, she wrote in the mud 'When we get up, everyone run to Alice and attack her!' They all nodded as she swiped the stick over the mud to cover the message and got up. Alice looked at them suspiciously as Bella strode forward with her team behind her.

"3.. 2.. 1 Go!" Bella commanded. They all ran forward and soon Alice was surrounded by the opposing team.

"Training over!" Carlisle called, getting up. There were mumbles from some of the other vampires.

"Yes of course you can go hunting, as long as it is away from here and after we get the humans home." Esme answered. They all split up as they ran to their night-time activities.

**A/N- Please review this story and my other story. Thanks for reading. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how do you know so much about us?" Eleazer asked. All morning, they had asked the girls questions about vampires and they got them all right.

"All of you apart from Amy and Mica are on four books and five films. The English coven at in three different books and one film at the moment but the next one is out in November." Lisa replied.

"If you let us go back we can get the films to show you." Lauren offered. Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"Well if we send Bella and Alec with them. . " He began before being cut off by Mica, Seth, Peeta and Paul.

"If they go, we go." They said, determined.

"With you six I'm sure they will be fine." Carlisle agreed. The girls cheered before climbing onto their mate backs to go back to Lauren's house.

Soon, they were standing outside. As they opened the door, images of Jane and a clock saying quarter past twelve flashed through Lauren's mind.

"And Jane's coming in five minutes!" She exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked, walking in behind them.

"It was in my head." Lauren answered, not bothering to question why Alice was there.

"But it was in my head!" Alice protested.

"Guys, can we not argue about this now? Jane's coming in about thirty seconds!" Bella panicked as Jane burst in the door. Lauren screamed and ran to hide behind Lisa. Suddenly, the whole scene froze.

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." Lisa replied. They were the only ones still moving . They slowly walked around everyone, waving their fingers at their faces. When Lisa got to Jane, she was so annoyed that Jane had tried to hurt them, when she waved her fingers at her, Jane exploded.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Lauren marvelled, joining her. They both looked at the pile of ashes that was Jane Volturi.

"I don't know." Lisa repeated.

"How How do we unfreeze everyone?" Lauren mused.

"Well, when I waved my hands at everyone else I was calm and they are fine but when I waved my hands at Jane I was angry and she blew up. That means the blowing thing is based on anger. I think whoever froze the place was scared, and it's either me or you, so we need to calm down again right?" Lisa guessed.

"I suppose so," Lauren began. "But we might want to move everything out of Mica and Peeta's way." They were in mid-jump where they had lunged at Jane.

"Might as well get the DVDs ready while we are waiting." Lauren decided.

After fifteen minutes of doing nothing, the room finally unfroze. The girls jumped as Mica and Peeta crashed to the ground. They immediately jumped back up and started looking for Jane.

"Where did she go?" They asked.

"I blew her up." Lisa replied casually. They looked at her in disbelief. Lauren and Lisa pointed at the pile of ashes on the floor. The men's faces were a picture as they recognized the scent.

"How did you do that?" Alice questioned.

"I dunno. One of us froze the place as well." Lisa replied.

"Grab the DVDs. We have to tell Carlisle." Bella exclaimed.

Soon they were back in the Cullen living room. First, Bella and Alice told their side of the story. After, Lisa and Lauren told their side.

"How do you know it was one of you two?" Rosalie enquired.

"Well if one of the others did it, wouldn't they be unfrozen instead?" Lauren answered.

"Why were you two unfrozen?" Tanya demanded.

"I was touching Lisa's arm when it happened." Lauren offered.

"How do we work out who it was?" Carlisle mused.

"I think it was Lisa because I calmed down about five minutes before the room unfroze." Lauren informed them.

" How did we not notice this before!" Edward exclaimed. "They are half vampire half human!"

"How would you miss that?" Vladimir asked.

"Because we haven't been to school so the only heartbeat we have heard is Nessie's " Bella realised.

"How did you not know they had gifts?" Carmen accused Eleazer.

"I didn't think they would!" Eleazer defended himself.

"Do they have gifts?" Renesmee demanded.

"Lisa can blow things up and freeze time. Lauren can read every memory and add and delete memories. Lucy can turn powers on and off and take and give them. Jasmine. . . can't do anything." Lisa,Lauren and Lucy celebrated as Jasmine went and sulked outside, Paul following.

"How comes they get all the good stuff?" She moaned to her imprinter.

"Just because they have gifts doesn't make them better. Anyway, Lisa and Lauren don't have their own personal wolf. Want to go for a ride?" Jasmine brightened up straight away and nodded enthusiastically. Paul walked into the bushes to phase then came back to pick up his imprint. Soon, they were hidden deep in the forest.

A/n hi. Sorry for the delay. I can't always get on the internet to update .


	7. Author's note!

Hi this chapter is an author's note.

I have restarted this story in Lisa's point of view but have also changed the names, so Lisa is Lexie, Lauren is Cassie, Lucy is Teegan and Jasmine is Jessie. I would just like to know if you want me to continue this story, delete it and post the new version, post both of them or continue this one and post the new one on wattpad. I can put up the prologue if you like! Also, do you want a sequel as penguincullen06 deleted taken.

Please answer in reviews or pms. I really need to know!

Sorry for those who are waiting for an update! I am rewriting the next chapter.

Goldfish


End file.
